1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of stacking and banding tags.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are made of record: 2,379,935; 2,379,937; 2,418,054; 2,551,288; 2,578,799; 2,563,071; 2,581,724; 2,741,885; 2,748,550; 2,999,532; 3,140,572; 3,212,507; 3,213,589; 3,262,242; 3,269,089; 3,279,146; 3,321,353; 3,421,284; 3,422,186; 3,457,695; 3,469,365; 3,518,808; 3,580,786; 3,729,885; 3,735,551; 3,838,663; 3,824,908; 4,067,173; 4,169,344; 4,172,347; 4,253,291; 4,307,555.